RoLu week
by XxKalypsoxX
Summary: Hi guys it's RoLu Week! November 3rd - November 9th! Prompts are: 1. Meeting 2. Frosch 3. Date 4. Acceptance 5. Genderbend 6. Yearning 7. Future
1. Meeting

**Rolu Week - Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>I walked around the empty streets of Crocus, after the dragon war, it was definitely getting close to midnight. I shivered as cold winds blew across, I wrapped my arms around my scantily clad body. Damn it. I heard the sound of running. Two thugs came and grabbed me. My mouth was clamped shut. Where was Loke when you needed him?<p>

I struggled in vain, my belt was flung away and my skirt was threatening to fall. Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes, I tried to bite the man, but his hand just crushed my jaw. I felt useless. Completely useless. I couldn't do anything. I felt myself going limp. Poison.

Suddenly both of them fell to the floor. I glanced around, feeling even more scared than before.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, wrapping my arms around myself. A black cape was wrapped around me, loosely.

"Behind you." someone said, definitely a man. I spun around. "You okay?" I stared at him. Rogue Cheney. He had saved me? Why was he out here? My mouth went numb, words wouldn't come out. He lightly picked me up, bridal style. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm fine..." I mumbled, but Rogue just kept carrying it. I knew I was enjoying this way too much. "You don't think I'm heavy?"

"You? You're not heavy, actually really light. Which is your guilds inn?" Rogue asked suddenly pausing.

"Honeybone. You don't have to carry me Cheney-san." I told him. "It's really okay."

He put me down on my feet, steadying me, putting his hands on my waist. I blushed. I looked up at Rogue and saw him looking away. I could detect a light blush on his face. "You steady?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He slowly removed his hands. I was about to fall to the floor but then he caught me and picked me up bridal style. Again. "You really aren't going to let me go are you?" I asked, then laughed as he cringed slightly.

"When you put it like that..." Rogue muttered. I looked at Rogue, his visible eye sparkling red, looking straight ahead. He had really gorgeous eyes, they burned with unlit passion. "Thanks?" Rogue said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"He had really gorgeous eyes, they burned with unlit passion?" Rogue recited to me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed.

"Yeah..." Rogue trailed off.

"Well it's true." I said in my defence, then snuggling up to him. "You're so warm."

"I think the drugs they used are getting to you." Rogue said. Holding me just the slightest bit tighter.

"Say something nice about me!" I suddenly squealed. "Please. Please. Pleeeeeease."

"You smell really nice." Rogue said. "And you're extremely beautiful."

"You see, it's not that hard. Now can you smile?" I asked him.

"Um..." he muttered, not knowing what to do. I reached up and pulled the corners of his mouth.

"Say cheese. Please." I told Rogue.

"Cheese. Please." Rogue said, awkwardly.

"Was that hard?" I asked him.

"We've arrived. You steady?" Rogue asked me.

"Steady." I replied. As soon as I touched the ground, I fell. Rogue put me back on my feet.

"Aw thanks..." I replied. "What were you doing out here today anyways?"

"I was um..." Rogue mumbled, I peeped open my eyes, and saw Rogue who had a blush that would put Erza's hair to shame.

He replied, "I was following you."


	2. Frosch

**Daytwo of RoLu Week everyone! The prompt is... FROSCH! By the way the prompts and set day were not made by me but by Altrilast13 on deviantart!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>The pink green cat made it's way on to the road, unaware of the chariot that was hurdling towards it. I dived in front of the chariot and pushed the cat out of the way. Splintering pain exploded in to my right side. I fell to the floor.<p>

"Frosch is sorry!" a little voice mumbled.

"Frosch, it is not okay to run away and get in to trouble, and put yourself in danger. Remember today. Someone got horribly injured today, because of that." a smooth voice scolded.

"Frosch is sorry." Frosch sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Frosch. Don't let it happen again, please." the smooth voice said.

"Okay, Rogue, Frosch promises Frosch will never do that again." Frosch said.

"That's good." the smooth voice replied. Wait did Frosch say Rogue?

I peeped open my eyes looking at myself. Warm blankets were wrapped around me, the pain was mostly gone, thankfully.

"Heartfilia-san, are you okay?" I glanced over at Rogue, who somehow realised I was awake.

"Where am I?" I softly asked.

"My house. It's okay, you were hit by a chariot after saving Frosch. Thank you for saving her by the way, it means a lot." Rogue muttered the last bit.

"I think I should get going." I told Rogue.

"Frosch is sorry." the little green exceed said.

"It's okay." I replied, reaching out to scratch her head. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I bit back a whimper.

"I can hear you whimpering." Rogue teased, pushing me back in to the bed, and tucking me in.

"I really should go, my nakama will be worried." I said, sitting up.

"They'll be more worried if they see the state you are in." Rogue replied pushing me back.

"I need to find my keys." I said, sitting up.

"They're under your pillow." Rogue said, pushing me back again, a hint of playfulness in his voice. I looked at his face, he actually looked kind of cute. His hair lose, cut neatly, eyes with more passion in them, almost playful, mouth tilted upwards a little, seriously cute.

"It's good to see you again, Cheney-san and Frosch-san." I said, smiling a little. "But I really can't stay."

"Frosch has never been called Frosch-san before." Frosch said, in awe.

"Call me Rogue, Heartfilia-san. Why are you so formal?" Rogue tucked the blanket up to my nose. I sniffed his blankets, they smelled nice, like hot chocolate.

"Mm... Smells nice." I laughed, snuggling the blankets. "Thanks..."

"It's okay, thanks for helping Frosch." Rogue said, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Do all dragon slayers have good ears?" I asked.

"Yeah, they should, as well as sharp teeth and exceptionally good eye sight, heightened smell, and don't forget the ability to tell if someone's genuine or not." Rogue assessed.

"Natsu is probably looking for me." I said, starting up the argument again. "And Erza. And Gray. And Levy."

"You haven't been gone that long, just a day and a half." Rogue replied with ease.

"Frosch doesn't seem to like me being here, she feels guilty." I stated.

"Frosch trusts Rogue and hopes Rogue will take good care of Lucy-san." Frosch said. Rogue smirked a little.

"Natsu and Gray might destroy the guild." I said.

"Where's Erza," Rogue asked.

"In the guild..." I trailed off, hopping on to a different argument, sitting up I said the first argument. "I feel better."

"That can't be right." Rogue said, in mock shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, playing along.

"I haven't kissed you better." Rogue complained.

"Wha-" Rogue, cut me off by kissing me full on the lips, gently. My eyes fluttered shut as I let the emotions swirl around me. Rogue was a really good kisser, not to mention very gentle, my pain seemed to drift away. He suddenly broke away, I pouted.

"Anymore arguments?" Rogue asked, looking amused.

"It hurts everywhere."


	3. Date

**I liked writing this, but I think I might enjoy writing Day 4s more. XD Hope you like it.**

**RoLu Week- Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

I hesitantly sat down at the dinner table, sensing the other person in the room. My blindfold was tightened.

"Don't forget to be polite, can I trust you to take off this blindfold?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah..." I groaned, Mira had set me up on a blind double date. I wasn't allowed to see the person until she finally took it off, the same was said for my 'date.' Mira took off my blind fold and I wasn't accustomed to the light. I swayed a little. Finally the light settled in. I looked across the table. Rufus Lore and Rogue Cheney were seated across from us.

"Nice to see you again Rufus-kun, you too Rogue-chan." Mira squealed, pinching Rufus's cheeks.

"Rufus is your boyfriend?" I asked Mira.

"Yep." she pecked his lips then they sat down. "And Rogue is your date."

"Nice to see you two, Lore-san and Cheney-san." I bowed, then sat down next to Mira.

"That's all?" Mira asked me incredulously.

"What?" I asked her.

"You two are supposed to be making out in some dark corner or something!" Mira exclaimed. "Get frisky! Flirt! Get the hell out of here if you need to. Just stop sitting there like a pair of idiots! This was for you Lucy!"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are excused if you drag Rogue out of here." Rufus said giving Rogue a teasing push. Rogue had a light blush on his cheeks. "Get back here in an hour, or more okay?"

"I'm not going to get frisky but I can probably entertain Rogue for an hour." I held out a hand to Rogue, he shyly took it and came with me out on to the balcony. "When did you meet Sting?"

"8 years ago." Rogue replied bluntly.

"How?" I questioned.

"I met him in a forest, lost our dragons." he replied.

"You don't like banter much, do you?" I asked.

"There's nothing much to talk about." Rogue replied.

"Hobbies?" I asked, hesitant.

"Try a different topic." Rogue stated. I felt slightly offended but, what he said was true, why pretend to be passionate about something you weren't passionate about?

"I like reading. And writing, it's fun to watch the ink flow on to the paper, and create marvellous people, adventures, feeling the power flow through you as you control every aspect of their life. And it really just is in the palm of your hand." I said to Rogue, he smiled slightly.

"That's better." he replied. "Can I ask you a few questions, and you promise to answer them honestly? Then we can talk about what you want."

I thought for a second. "Sure."

"Were you honestly curious about how I met Sting, or were you just making conversation?" Rogue asked.

"Making conversation..." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"When you asked about hobbies, were you trying to find something you had in common with me, or thinking about what you thought you had in common with me?" Rogue asked, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.

"Trying to find something we had in common." I mumbled, looking down.

"And when you were talking about writing, were you thinking about what you think you had in common with me?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But that's three questions. You said a couple."

"But you answered it honestly, regardless." Rogue retorted.

"Touché." I laughed. "I want to talk about books."

"Have you read 'The Demented,' it's not a popular book because of the reality and horror of it, but I liked it." Rogue said softly, I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I love 'The Demented', it's so enthralling and exhilarating and it's like a slap in the face at times... But it makes you want to be a better person, but at the same time a cruel person." I said.

"I know. The author of the book was schizophrenic and had two conflicting views of life." Rogue said. I didn't reply, just basked in the silence for a minute.

"I have two views of life. The first view is that life is meaningless. Worthless. Unable to amount to something. Disposable. Only there for the next person to step up and live in luxury that you created. Rules. The second view is that life is magical, wonderful, filled with colour, and that it's fine to make mistake. That morals are rainbows, othere is no black and white, there's yellow and green and it's fine. Everything is fine, because life sorts itself out. The second view is where a life can be seen as a place worth living in. And it's fine." I said.

"Fine..." Rogue echoed softly. "I see the world in grey. Dull grey where happiness does not mean much because I know it won't last. I'm not a gloomy person, just honest. And as you said, it's fine."

"Is that true?" I asked him softly.

"Yes. Not everything is always good for me, but I accept it. It's reality." Rogue replied, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around me. "You looked cold." His cloak was still warm, he was right, I was cold, not that I had acknowledged it really. I stood there in silence, unsure of what to do. I looked up in to his eyes. Searching for truth. And that was all I found.

"Can we head in? I'm hungry." I pouted slightly. Rogue gently took my hand and led me back in to the dining room. The food had been served.

"Ready to dig in?" Mira asked, patting the spot beside her.

"Sure." I replied, the rest of the meal consisted of me and Mira talking and rufus and Rogue talking. At the end of the night I was approached by Rogue.

"I really enjoyed talking to you, Heatfilia-san." Rogue said.

"Is everything still fine?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes. Is everything still fine with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, sighing a little.

"Then this is fine." he pulled me in and crashed his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on my waist. We broke away, for air. I blushed.

"That was fine." I said, then turned around, flipped my hair, and walked off. At the last second, I turned my head and gave Rogue a wink.


	4. Acceptance

**Rolu week- Day 4, Acceptance.**

**Please carry on reading till the end, I loved writing this! It was so easy, the words just appeared on the page! I hope you guys like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy's POV

Rogue stood in the middle of a destroyed battle field, his hands clutching his head, as the dragon mockingly looked down on him. Rogue shook his head, looking so forlorn, lost, I wanted to charge out of my hiding place and help him.

"That's not true." Rogue murmured, looking grief stricken and guilty. I felt tears welling up in the corner of my eyes, this was not right, he may be from Saber Tooth but we should not let ourselves be torn apart at such a crucial moment. I took out my whip and ran towards the dragon, letting the whip extend as I ran, I jumped up and slashed the dragon.

"Rogue-chan! Now!" I yelled. Rogue looked up and let out a powerful roar at the dragon. I landed on my feet, I glared at the dragon. The dragon flew in to the sky perching on a house.

"Thank you." he murmured looking down.

"What's wrong? Rogue-chan, we're fighting a war. You need to tell me. I am begging you, this is important." I glanced up nervously at the dragon.

"I did this. I did all this." Rogue told me, staying on the floor.

"No you will do this. One day, you will do this." I stated. "Is that better? Or would you like me to say 'Rogue honey, it's just a lie.' I am telling you the truth. You will do this if you keep on thinking like that. You aren't helping, you are allowing this to happen. Sting is off fending for his life, as you sit there like the shadows you eat."

"What do you-"

"This is war. We're at war. Pick a side. Stick with it. Fight. I am a coward because I don't like getting hurt. You're a coward because you don't fight." I said, I knew it was harsh, but these were the words that would hit him hard.

"I chose to fight by your side." Rogue said, standing up, holding his katana in his hands, looking powerful, unbroken, I smiled. "And with your help, defeat the dragons."

"Big words." the dragon mocked. "Can you really mean that?"

Rogue lifted his blade and pointed it at the dragon, I readily held my whip in one hand. Rogue let out a single word. "Yes."

Rogue turned in to a shadow and started maiming the dragon in different places a hit in the nose all to soon became a hit in the arm. I ripped through the dragon's wing with a clean slash of the whip. It let out a pained howl, it used it's one wing to propel itself in to the air and flew away.

"You okay Rogue-chan?" I asked, panting.

"I'm good." Rogue looked at me, a flash of concern appearing in his eyes. He appeared behind me, I let out a squeal. "Are you?"

"Yeah." I panted out, I found it harder to breathe. He wrapped his cloak around me, and gently picked me up and took me to a deserted area.

"Stay here, Lucy-san." Rogue said softly.

"I can fight Rogue." I said.

"I don't want you to." Rogue replied stroking my hair. I got goosebumps, not from Rogue, but something suddenly changed in the air. I sat up.

"It's okay, if I will go down, I will go down fighting." I laughed.

"No, you will throw your life away if this continues." he replied, looking in to my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I shot back, looking away. Rogue didn't reply.

"Please don't fight. I promise to find you later. Stay here Lucy-san, don't allow yourself to be found. I'm begging you." Rogue looked at me pleadingly. I felt a lump form in my throat, he looked at me so earnestly I found myself consenting. He gave me a hug, and left.

I sat in that small deserted area for what seemed like hours. Eerie silence surrounded me. I looked down and saw a lot of blood pouring from my rib cage, it was fatal. I slowed my breathing, maybe dying like this wasn't so bad. It wasn't what I hoped for but it was relaxing. I wondered about Rogue, and how he was doing, maybe the dragons had been vanquished and he had forgotten about me. Maybe he was suffering the same way as well. My fingertips felt numb, my throat dry, I was cold. I involuntarily shivered. I didn't want Rogue to forget about me. I wanted him to come and save me, I wanted the man who I had saved to come and bring me home. I wanted him to reassure me like he just had, because he was kind, and I felt bound to him. I did not want to admit it but I, Lucy Heartfilia, had fallen in love with Rogue

Cheney.

Was it in the way he talked? His reassuring answers, the depth he went in to, the way he didn't but in out of turn, and acted like he cared. Was it the way he moved? Fast and gracefully, elegantly, with a hint of mystery in every single twist and turn. Was it just the way he seemed to get me like no one else? The way he could seem to communicate all he felt in those red eyes of his. That's why it was called love at first sight, because I fell in love with his eyes.

Less than seven days was what it took for me to fall in love with a man who had the brains to match the looks. And he has forgotten about me. I felt tears flowing out of my eyes. It wasn't fair. "I hate you Rogue Cheney!" I yelled, flinging his cloak away. I choked, from the lack of breath.

Suddenly, I heard someone come in. I looked up to see Rogue, staggering, bloody and bruised, clutching his arm. "You hate me?"

"No! I..." I trailed off when Rogue fell to the floor. "Rogue! Rogue! Are you okay?" I cried reaching out to help him up.

"Do you really hate me?" Rogue asked, trying to sit up, but failing.

"No! I don't! I didn't mean that! Rogue, look at me." I pulled him in to my lap, with a great deal of effort.

"It's okay." Rogue let out a tiny smile.

"Rogue I really like you." I choked out. "Please don't close your eyes."

"I just wanted to say thank you..." Rogue murmured softly, a hint of a smile appearing.

"What did I ever do for you?" I asked, feeling a sinking pit in my stomach.

"You..." Rogue coughed out blood.

"Rogue!" I yelled, cupping his face with my hands. "Don't move."

"Is that wound healing?" he asked, in a soft whisper.

"I'm okay." I replied. Rogue reached up and stroked the wound, I flinched.

"Close your eyes." I complied. He muttered a few words in what I assumed was latin. The pain was gone. I breathed in easily. I opened my eyes and saw a gaping wound in Rogue's chest.

"What did you do?" I asked, horrified. Rogue's breathing became raspy, hoarse.

"I just..." Rogue trailed off, taking another short, rattling breath. "I wanted to repay you..."

"Rogue! I've done nothing for you." I cried, tears streaming freely down my cheeks.

"You did do something Lucy." Rogue choked out.

"Shut up Rogue, I need to tell you something!" I said.

"You accepted me. I love you for that." Rogue said. No raspy breath cane after that. A hint of a smile playing on his face, cold blue lips, and his eyes staring up at me. Those ruby eyes...

"I love you too." I whispered. My tear drops echoed through my deserted cavern. Our deserted cavern. My sobs faded in to the night.

The next morning I woke up on Rogue's chest. There were no wounds or cuts on him. His chest moved up and down. Was he alive? Hope tugged at my heart. I hesitantly gave him a little shake. His ruby eyes fluttered open.

"Rogue?" I asked, unsure. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around me.


	5. Genderbend

**Let me explain for a second, Rogue came back to life after the eclipse gate was destroyed. No dragons= No injured people = No death = Happy ending for Rogue and Lucy! I had originally wrote it to be Rogue dying and Lucy forever living sadly, then I decided to not, because RoLu week should be for a time of cheer! Talking about cheer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Rogue's POV**

I woke up and stretched, I ruffled my hair. It suddenly felt longer than usual. That was weird. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself. Straight blonde hair that reached my shoulders, a pair of large doe eyes, cleavage, and no muscles. I was Lucy of Fairy Tail. Or looked like Lucy of Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up and groaned. What time was it? The sunlight should have woken me up by now. I reached across my bedside table for my hair band only to fall over. This wasn't my room? I looked around. The bed was black with regal looking posts, carved with fancy dragons fluttering around.

"Good morning Rogue." a small voice said. I screamed out of fear, the small voice began screaming. I spun around to face it and screamed more.

"What the hell Rogue?" a door burst open revealing Sting of Sabertooth.

"Why the hell are you calling me Rogue?" I yelled.

"Because you are Rogue, you nitwit." Sting yelled face-palming. "Why were you screaming?"

"What the hell is that?" I asked pointing at the green thing in the pink costume.

"Frosch is sad, Rogue doesn't recognise Frosch." it said.

"What is wrong with you Rogue? That is an exceed called Frosch which is your best friend." Sting said slowly. Then slapped me across the head. "Nitwit..."

"What did you call me?" I asked, going up to him glaring.

"A nitwit, don't you know who you are?" Sting asked.

"LUCY KICK!" I yelled and kicked Sting as hard as I could. Sting went flying through the walls and away. Did he really think I was Rogue? I made my way to the bathroom in this place. I looked in the mirror and screamed.

Thirty Minutes Later (Sponge Bob Voice)

I groaned looking at Lucy who was looking at Lucy in his body! That doesn't even make sense!

"So Lucy..." Rogue said, in my body.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How are you?" he asked, trying to escape the awkwardness.

"Confused." I said.

"Apart from that?" he asked.

"Pissed." I replied

"Relatable." he replied.

"Are you a boy-girl or a girl-boy now?" I asked.

"Boy-girl." he replied.

"Okay..." I said, in monotone. "Damn this monotone."

"What do we do now?" he asked, crossing his arms, making my cleavage show off. I flicked his forehead. "What was that for?" he complained.

"Stop crossing your arms!" I yelled. Rogue looked at my body's cleavage and blushed slightly. "You're such a pervert!" I slapped him.

"Don't go around hitting girls! You're ruining my reputation!" Rogue retaliated, slapping me across the face.

"You did not just do that." I challenged.

"So what if I did! We're still stuck like this." Rogue yelled, looking frustrated and annoyed. I glared at him.

"Did you just fart?" I asked pinching my nose.

"No..." Rogue's face went red.

"Liar. Oh my god you stinker!" I yelled swatting the air. "I hate dragon smelling."

"I didn't fart!" Rogue whined, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Liar liar pants literally in fire!" I said, pretending to gag.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Rogue argued.

"Me dramatic?" I asked, with a plain monotone. "You're the dramatic one."

"I JUST FARTED! EVERYBODY COME SMELL, COME TASTE THE FARTS OF THE HEARTFILIA HEIRESS!" Rogue yelled. "Is that dramatic enough."

"I HAVE A SMALL PENIS!" I yelled. Rogue blanched for a second as I smirked.

"Too much information, Rogue, have you gotten over that weird thing this morning? Doesn't seem like it." Sting asked, accompanied by Rufus, Natsu, Erza, Minerva, Grey, Gajeel and Orga.

"Lucy! You stink!" Natsu complained pinching his nose.

"Hey Sting-kun~" Rogue cooed, pushing up the breasts of my body. "Do I have tiny breasts?" Rogue asked, squeezing them and poking them. I felt my face flare up. Sting blinked as his face exploded red, as did everyone else's.

"Sting? I thought you loved me." I murmured.

"Wait what?" everyone yelled.

"I HAVE A HOMOSEXUAL CRUSH ON STING OKAY?" I yelled, pretending to blush. Rogue was going to have to work hard to top that.

"R-Rogue." Sting stammered, looking uncomfortable.

"What am I thinking? You can't actually tell the size of these with all this clothing on." Rogue said, looking innocent. He stripped off the shirt and was about to unclasp the bra. I groped myself. Covering up everything important.

"You pervert!" Erza said, glaring at me in Rogue's body. Suck on that Rogue. What happened later was a very painful, bruising, bloody event which was meant to teach us why not to be a pervert. Where Rogue went I don't know. I stared up at the sky, everywhere throbbing.

The next day I woke up perfectly normal in my own bed. I looked at the calendar. Yesterday had happened I guessed. Wait... Rogue! I pulled on an oversized shirt, for when Grey was over, grabbed my first aid kit and ran out to where I had left Rogue's body.

I found him lying on the floor twitching in agony. His face was untouched, thankfully. The rest of him was completely in tatters. His eyes were open, but just barely. I got to work, disinfecting and bandaging all the wounds.

"... You okay?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me, gritting his teeth. "I'll take that as a 'It's okay Lucy, of course I won't murder you for what happened yesterday, we're best buddies.'" I got no reply. "Fine I'm sorry!" I said exasperated.

"It's fine." Rogue said, in a forced voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course not! How could you go around saying I have a small penis! It's far from small!" he said, pouting. I was shocked.

"How could you go around shoving my boobs in people's faces?" I asked.

"... Touché." Rogue said. "Thanks for bandaging the wounds."

"It was my fault anyways." I replied.

"I think we get along better in our own bodies." Rogue said, holding out a hand, I took it.

"I think so too."


	6. Yearning

**Almost done with the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy's POV

I rested my head against the jail cell. My head throbbed. Where was he? I felt tears stream down my face. I was soon to give birth to a demon, alone, all alone. Without the father, who despite barely knowing me had made my world shine. How ironic seeing he was the son of the shadows.

I cried out feeling a kick from the baby. I couldn't kill it. It had done nothing wrong. This was Tartaros's fault. Not the baby's, but there was a building dam inside of me which was working hard to separate my feelings of resentment and hatred from the young life. A young demon girl.

I missed Rogue so much, the way he would comfort me and take the blame for everything, the way he would stroke my hair and not promise a future of light but a future with him in it. I would take the future with him in it over any future any day. Where was he? Where the hell was he? Could he not be bothered anymore? Could he not give himself up anymore? Why would he do this to me?

"Hōkisareta." I whispered, writing the characters on the floor. That would be my daughter's name. Abandoned. Not that I abandoned her but her father abandoned me. When I was pregnant with her. He had promised. The fact that he broke that promise was what hurt the most. He had such a way with words, he could be called a sweet talker in a sense. All talk, no truth. Just words. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me...

What a lie. I lurched forwards gagging... Demon babies were more complex than human babies, by far. When was the last time I had seen Rogue? A week ago... Hōkisareta, or Sare for short... Hōkisareta Sayla Cheney actually sounds beautiful, like it should be of course, right?

"Hello Mage." Sayla's voice came from outside. She was one of Demons I could stand, she had a shred of humanity when it came to taking care of me, she was the one who chose Rogue as my father, the reason Rogue was allowed to see me later on as well.

"Sayla-sama..." I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. "Where's Rogue?"

"I do not know, Mage. Please kill me, take the child. You were planning on that anyways right?" I asked, my voice weakening.

"Not me, Kyouka. I could not take a baby I watched grow from it's mother. Have you decided on it's name, Mage?" she asked softly.

"Sare, Hōkisareta Sayla Cheney." I said.

"After me?" she asked, almost touched.

"You were one of the two who showed me kindness, love... The other one is the father." I whispered clutching on to a bar of the cell.

"Rogue has been forced to become a Demon. You have a choice." Sayla said, looking away.

"I will." I said. "If it will let the child grow up with her family."

Rogue

I ran down the narrow ever changing path ways, searching for her. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Her name was my heartbeat, it was all I lived for. What if I was too late? That nagging question repeated in the back of my mind. She had faith. I had faith in her, she would love and nurture that child.

My footsteps echoed boundlessly through the corridors, I began shouting for her, screaming for her, I had to find her. I needed to show her I was still here. I made my way to a dungeon, filled with jail cells. Inside I called for Lucy. I explored. No one was there.

"Rogue." Sayla said from behind me. I spun around, crashing my fist furiously against a wall. "She's not dead."

"I know." I said, impatient. "Where is she?"

"The child is alive. She has decided to name the child Hōkisareta, you know what that means. The child is also a girl." Sayla said softly.

"I know." I grit my teeth.

"Hōkisareta Sayla Cheney." Sayla said. "She honours me once, but you twice."

"I know." my exterior cracked. "Damn it Sayla! Where the fuck is Lucy? What the hell is happening?"

"Lucy wanted her child to have a family. She didn't want her child to be the 'odd one out,' she didn't want to be the 'odd one out.' She became a Demon." Sayla snapped, glaring. "Have some more respect and I can take you to her. They might get started soon."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please." I said, falling to my knees. "I live for Lucy."

"I know. It's the room where you came from, there you will find Lucy, alone. They expect Lucy to walk in to the machine alone, where it will automatically proceed. It may have already begun in which case, you will not stop it. I will make sure of that. If she is still hesitant, go to her, convince her to leave with you, convince her to have the child. Teach the child and become a family. Tell the child about me. You can do this after she is a demon too. Go Rogue." Sayla whispered softly.

"Thank you." I bowed ninety degrees then took off. It took forever to reach where I came from. I was too late. By far too late. Lucy was in the tank having the lesser Demons modify her. I walked over to where they would rearrange her appearance. Lucy had always wanted thick silver hair, and shining pink fading to brown eyes. She said that once, she also wanted to be curvier than Mira. I hesitantly made her ideals become the truth. I waited for hours on end until the machine spat Lucy out.

I caught her, she wasn't nude, but was wearing a long flowing pink maternity dress. This was the woman I craved, not for her looks but for who she was. I felt the baby move around in her mother's stomach. I craved her, abandoned her, yearned for her.


	7. Future

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Rogue's POV**

I held Lucy's hand as we sat next to a cold, flowing river. Her head was tucked in to the crook of my neck, I could hear her breathing, fluttering, delicate. I lightly held her chin with my hand and made her face me, she tilted her head to the side, I cracked a smile at the simplicity, and cuteness of her actions. I brushed my lips against her ear, nibbling on it ever so slightly.

She snuggled in to my chest, I could hear her racing heartbeat, the heat rushing to her cheeks, I could feel what she felt, the embarrassment, the gratitude, the happiness. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to cuddle up to me, she was the epitome of a goddess, creamy porcelain skin, soft as silk, which was sensitive to a mere breath, her soulful eyes which knew you at first glance, those eyes which held the warmth I ached for, bordered by long fluttering dark lashes which gave off the impression of feathers as they fell from the sky.

My goddess. I thought, wrapping my arms tighter around her. A soft hand reached up to caress my cheek, I nuzzled the hand affectionately. A soft giggle escaped her lips, I faced her slowly, then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her softer lips.


End file.
